


Hide and Trailer

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Look how many bots hop out of it!!, Multi, Prime's trailer is a subspace itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: How many bots does Prime's trailer fit really?Minibots and cassettes are a curious little bunch
Series: Little Ones (AKA Smaller Then Optimus) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964920
Kudos: 9





	Hide and Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tag that said "Whoever the hell else jumps out of Optimus' clown trailer". It was so funny and the best tag i've ever seen. 
> 
> Which in turn spawned this chaotic mess of a fic xD
> 
> And what the hell does wikia mean with Warpath being a mini vehicle!?

If he lost them- one more time- he was going to yeet them into the brig.

Optimus had spend a good portion of the day looking for his smaller Autobots just to have a mental count and knowledge where each were if they were attacked, he had lost enough bots not know where they had been.

He'd be damned to make the same mistake here on Earth.

The Prime entered the Security and over to a console to check the camera, he heard a yelp and a chuckle. "Easy Red, it's just Prime!"

"Yeah, but that damn paperwork has eaten so much of his time that I-"

Optimus closed his optics for a moment and straighten. "I know it does and I wonder if I should unleash Bumblebee on them."

"To go Scraplet on them?"

"Speaking of Scraplets- Red would you access the camera and tell me where the Minibots are?"

Red set his cube beside a screen and got the cameras up, shifting through a couple frames and frowned. "Odd... I don't see them. I'll go back a few Earth hours. See if I can find anything."

"Take your time Red."

Inferno followed him out and grasped his arm gently. "Prime- Please for us all, go see Ratchet. You look like slag and your field is- I don't like it when we can't feel it."

Had it gone that bad Optimus wondered before placing a servo on the Firetruck's shoulder. "I have been feeling unwell lately. Be it stress or not enough recharge... But I will see Ratchet." The tension bleed out of the smaller red mech and he smiled up at him. "Thank you, we've all worried about you. Medical especially."

Optimus nodded and left to see Ratchet, passing the hanger that held his trailer and-

He stopped mid step and hung his helm, a smile slowly spreading behind his mask and- which should be impossible for a bot his size- quietly snuck over to where his trailer was and saw the ramp open, soft voices coming from inside. Bee was talking and Brawn chuckled quietly and Optimus felt like an idiot.

"Gotcha!!"

He placed his servo on the trailer and shut the ramp, sending it to his subspace and grinned. "This is the only way I can get you all to the brig without having to chase you!"

Bee was cackling to death while Cliffjumper shouted who had outed them.

**000**

Ratchet looked at the scans and snorted. "Still don't know how the slag you fit the trailer in your subspace." 

"You know my reply Old Friend." Optimus replied from the berth, connected to a few machines and letting Preceptor look him over. Wheeljack came over to both adjust the settings on a machine and connect two Energon lines. Ratchet turned slowly to look at the Prime and could see the smile, even behind the mask.

"Are. You. Serious?"

Optimus shrugged the arm that wasn't full of lines and cables. "I looked for them all day. And we all know the brig doesn't hold a certain red mini that can bomb his way out of it, cassettes that can crawl into just about everything or the slightly taller mini who can drill his way out- Need I go on?!"

He couldn't even if he wanted because he had nearly killed the Chiefs of three departments. Wheeljack was literally squirming on the floor holding his midsection, Perceptor was almost laying over Prime's legs and Ratchet was cackling so hard the whole Ark probably heard him. Jazz stuck his helm in and even if half his face was covered by a visor he looked both stumped and scared. "Ye that tired of us Prime?"

Optimus merely sent a recording of the previous 30 seconds and Jazz snickered. "Did ya find them?"

"In my trailer, which I sent to subspace."

Prowl had passed just then and now walked backwards into view. "Did I hear riiiatchet are you okay?"

Ratchet was hunched over by now wheezing and Optimus rolled his optics. "Not to mention a certain yellow scraplet that can escape within 2 nano-klicks and sting bots left and right!"

His Chief Medic finally hit the floor howling.

**Author's Note:**

> No bots were died and Optimus did eventually let the minis out. Bee told him later that they had planned it just to get Prime out of his office and away from that damn paper work.
> 
> I'm not gonna bother check for misspellings.


End file.
